


Tainted Love

by Alexwoohu



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Breathplay, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Loathing, belt, daddy issue, possessive, spank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Tainted Love

“认真的？”  
  沃德在背后悄悄绞着起指头。胃部一阵翻腾。“我下个月就30了。不觉得我对你的皮带来说有点太老了？”  
“你知道规矩的。惩罚就是惩罚。听话。” 哈罗德一步步向前，逼进他的私人空间。  
 沃德酿跄后退，直到撞上茶几的尖角。他捂嘴疼的眼角泛出泪花。  
“但是父亲，”  
“别叫我父亲。你现在不配当个米查姆。你怎么就不能多像点乔伊。”  
   又来了。又是老一套。无论怎么做，似乎都不能让哈罗德全然满意。他开始觉得哈罗德只是享受折磨他让他受苦。也许只有这样才能让这个垂死的囚徒重新找回一点熟悉的掌控。  
“喔？你会这样惩罚乔伊吗。狠狠抽她一顿直到她学到教训？父亲？” 沃德挑衅的提高声音。  
“乔伊一直是更聪明的那个孩子。不会违抗命令只为逞一时之快。  
“也不会让我这么，”哈罗德玩味的停顿。“操心。”  
“现在趴下。沃德。别让我重复像个傻瓜。”   
  男人卷起袖子，声音不容争辩。  
   
  沃德厌恶的闭上眼。弯腰裤子褪到脚踝。就像从前一样。  
  他就是不能对父亲说不，最恶心的一点，他甚至不知道自己是否想说不。  
“嘘，你只需要听话。张开腿很快就会过去的。我保证不疼。”  
“是啊。我敢说世上每个女孩都知道这是男人的头号谎话。”沃德无不讽刺的指    出。  
 皮带划破空气接触发出一声脆响。  
 他抽搐着撞上沙发。  
 哈罗德双唇轻轻磨蹭着沃德耳尖。  
“亲亲就不疼了。这就是你想要的吗？”  
 哦。沃德想要的可不止如此。  
   
他知道自己从来都不是什么男子汉的料。  
实际上沃德对于疼痛的耐受之低，简直到了离谱的程度。上月的收购会议上，仅仅被张a4纸划到，小粒的血珠争先从指尖迸发，瞬间沃德脑子嗡嗡直响，鼻子发酸。痛楚传遍全身的神经网络，他用上平生的所有毅力才全力阻止眼泪夺眶而出。

但哈罗德这样给予的痛楚截然不同。  
从他解下皮带的那一秒开始。皮带扣撞击扣眼的清脆声响，让沃德害怕的要死，但又不由自主被唤起。像条巴普洛夫的狗。他发誓脑子里有某块地方被点亮像只火炬。  
但不能是哈罗德。任何人除了他。沃德无数次祈祷。  
沃德也试过别人。情妇、情夫，随你怎么说。任何有希望彻底戒断哈罗德的方法，任何一个逃离他病态掌控的机会。包括走进某个匿名的恋物俱乐部，被一个或数个，五十好几脸庞模糊的男人领着去后房找点乐子。最后永远结束在他尖叫着夺门而出。捂着屁股，软着。那个名叫亨利还是哈瑞斯的男人举着鞭子在身后大喊 “嘿！只是个热身宝贝，我甚至还没开始？”沃德浑身发冷，狠狠抠住马桶边缘，自我厌弃到了极点，差点把自己的胃和自尊一并吐出来。他颤抖着起身，用光了俱乐部男厕所有的洗手液储备，洗了一遍又一遍，直到搓的双手通红，他盯着镜子里面如死灰的男人，看到的全是哈罗德得意洋洋的影子。  
天啊他简直是被化学阉割了。他甚至都不能和正常人一样健康正常的放纵的一晚，同时不去想着自己的父亲。他就是不能。  
   
熟悉的皮带被置于眼前，打破了沃德的思绪。  
开始了。他痛恨这个。但他更需要这个。  
他咽下所剩无几的自尊，吻在皮带上。“谢谢。先生。”

 在沃德还是个讨人厌的青春期小刺头时，没少亲密接触过这条皮带。  
久经使用的小羊皮柔软如黄油般。哈罗德的香水和体温深深渗入皮革，被主人对折握在手心后仿佛被赋予以生命，灵活掌握在哈罗德手间。  
哈罗德摇动手腕，扶着皮带前端，力量均匀的击上沃德的臀部，他闷哼一声，慢慢温暖起来，愉快的刺痛在皮肤上蔓延，麻痹他的情感，毒害他的理智。  
已经过了太久了，他几乎都快忘记了就这么简单的趴下，接受一切的滋味。  
哈罗德很有技巧。当然了。无所不能的哈罗德。对任何事都似乎得心应手。连同他所有昂贵的小爱好。   
每想到他父亲在其他人身上练习的可能性，都毫无缘由让他嫉妒的发狂。这是他的。  
“你没在专心。”  
啪。毫无预兆的一下。脱离哈罗德为他建立的节奏。  
尖叫逃出沃德的喉咙。“对不起。先生。”  
几乎没给沃德喘息的时间，皮带之间的给出的间隔越来越短，整个人都在冲击下摇晃，摇摇欲坠。他想象自己已经出血了，皮肤敏感得纤薄如纸，每一下都能轻易把他撕碎。光是哈罗德让他流血，在他身上留下伤痕的妄想，就让他一阵颤抖。  
但哈罗德太过聪明，以至于不会在沃德身上留下任何长久的伤痕。  
鞭挞还没停止，变得越来越猛烈。  
这是为数不多沃德能在哈罗德面前小小放纵的时刻。随他尖叫嘶吼诅咒，而不会被哈罗德嘲讽标上懦弱的标签  
沃德嘶声喘息如垂死之人，常日被发胶打理的一丝不苟的黑发散下落在额前，被汗水湿透随着身体晃动，几乎被疼痛和快感同时逼到悬崖边缘。  
“你该看看你现在的样子，多么可爱顺从，我的好孩子。” 哈罗德沉醉的低语。  
他绷紧身子，透过被泪水模糊的眼睛，望着墙上的全家福，不确定自己还能承受多久。  
太多。太过了。沃德发誓再继续下去他保不准会尽数射在昂贵的沙发上，带来他远远不敢承担的后果。  
“够了！够了！” 沃德哭喊。被按在靠背上动弹不得，伸手盲目四处乱抓。  
“几时开始。”  
啪。  
“几时停下。”  
啪。  
什么力度。  
啪。  
“怎样算够。”  
沃德失声尖叫。  
“都由我决定。” 哈罗德反剪他的双手，一手卡住他的脖子把他掰向自己。  
“知道为什么吗？沃德？嗯？”  
“告诉我。”  
“因为你是我的造物。我拥有你。现在。将来。”哈罗德收紧手，钢铁一般死死锁住沃德喉咙，切断他的供氧。  
沃德咳嗽着憋到满脸通红。左右扭动双手尝试挣脱禁锢。“造物？天啊，你真把自己当作上帝了是吧？”  
他快到了。视线边缘闪着耀眼的白光。  
“别傻了，孩子。上帝的品味一定比我要好得多。”哈罗德说罢，松开手任由他重重坠在坚硬的大理石地面上发出闷响。  
沃德在喘息间握上自己。  
“我恨你。你怎么不下地狱呢。你这样的怪物就该在地下待着。”  
哈罗德笑着踩住他的手。拉开拉链快速撸动自己，射在他汗湿的衬衫前襟。  
”看啊，沃德。看看我们都做了什么。难道你我不是早已身在其中了吗?“


End file.
